


Dragon Ball Xenoventures

by tippin



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Gen, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rating: PG13, Saiyans, Teamwork, Time Travel, because this is set in xenoverse so obviously, kudos and comments are very appreciated!!, this is dragon ball z what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippin/pseuds/tippin
Summary: Before becoming a fully fledged member of the Conton City Time Patrol, Cadets must first pass an entrance exam, with those who pass being assigned to a Squadron in order to continue their training under the watchful eyes of a seasoned Patroller. Kole, a young Saiyan Cadet, succeeded in passing the entrance exam but overslept—completely missing her Squadron assignment ceremony! Will Kole get lucky and get assigned to her own Squadron? Or will all the Saiyan’s work be in vain?~~Follow the adventures of Kole and her friends through the flow of Time, where you’ll meet friends—and enemies—both old and new!— Current Saga: Icebreaker Saga —





	1. The Ceremony was Today?! Hurry, Kole, Before it’s too Late!!

As the artificial morning sunlight stretched over Conton City, hundreds of young Time Cadets gathered outside the Time Nest in marvelous anticipation—for today was the day they would be assigned their own Time Squadron and Mentor. It was a day every Cadet dreamed of from the moment they passed their preliminaries. Their first real step in becoming fully fledged members of Conton City’s Time Patrol was only a few moments away!

But for Cadet Kole, her dreams of joining the Patrol may remain just that: dreams.

—

**Meep meep! Meep meep! Meep meep!**

With the flick of a finger, the chirping alarm clock was reduced to little more than smoke and debris. Satisfied, the Saiyan clock-slaughterer settled back underneath her covers, her umber tail coiling loosely around her leg as she drifted back to sleep. 

For about two minutes.

Kole frowned deeply. First her alarm decided to have the audacity to wake her up, and now her communicator was ringing? If Conton City didn’t have such a strict rule against fighting within city limits, she would have surely zipped to the damn fool who woke her a second time and beat the living shit out of him. Groaning, the Saiyan sat herself up and reached for her communicator, angrily rubbing the haze of sleep out of her eyes. Flipping the communicator open, Kole snarled into the camera. “The _hell_ you want? It’s too damn early to be callin’ someone, you know.” 

“Aw, c’mon Kole, that isn’t any way you should talk to your dear twin brother, now is it?” 

At the sound of her brother’s voice, Kole’s sleep-fogged brain snapped completely awake. Her pissed off expression melted into one of gleeful joy. Her brother, Rubé, had been her longest friend. As hard as she tried, Kole couldn’t stay mad at him, even _if_ he woke her up before noon.

“Well,” she said, lowering her hackles, “why didn’t you say so? It ain’t like I have caller ID on this thing, Slah.”

The tinny sound of Rubé’s chuckling filled the room, spurring Kole to laugh as well. “It’s not like you gave me the chance to, sis.” Rubé sighed, momentarily glancing at something off camera. “Say, Kole,” he continued as he pulled the communicator closer to his face, “did you seriously just wake up?”

Kole blinked and gave her brother a puzzled look. “Uh, yeah? Ain’t that obvious?”

Rubé grimaced, puzzling Kole even further. It was the weekend, wasn’t it? Classes weren’t in session on the weekends, even in a place with time as topsy-turvy as Conton City. Kole had all the time left to snooze as she pleased. Why was Rubé so damn concerned?

“Well, uh...” Rubé replied after a beat of silence, his voice sounding small, even through the communicator’s speakers. “Its just that... you’re missing the assignment ceremony...”

.....oh.

Oh, that’s why.

“ **Fuck!** ” Kole yelled, bolting upwards. “Why didn’t you tell me that sooner! I studied my ass off for those exams, now it’s gonna all be for nothin’!” Jumping out of bed, Kole tossed her communicator onto her desk and set to work getting herself dressed for the ceremony.

Rubé gave his sister an apologetic look and raised his hand in surrender. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! If you hurry, you might still make it in time!” Closing his eyes to give Kole some privacy, he continued. “I should have called you earlier, I know how much you like sleeping past your alarm, I’m sorry.”

Kole scoffed, though not loud enough for Rubé to hear. “You sound like a broken record, Slah. Quit apologizin’, I can get there in time, just you watch!” Pulling on her cleanest gi, Kole stood and admired herself in her mirror. _Yeah, Time Patroller Kole sounds about right_ , she thought. _I sure do_ look _the part!_

Grinning, Kole gave her reflection a wink and snatched the communicator off her desk with her tail. “Thanks for the wake-up call, by the way. I’ll call you back once I’m an official Time Patroller!” Flashing him one last smile, Kole clicked her communicator closed, ending the call. “Alright!” She said, stuffing the device into her pocket. “Time to finally show Conton City what Kole is really made off!”

—

“What do you _mean_ I’m too late? There’s gotta be _somethin’_ you can do!” Kole was on her knees, begging like her life depended on it—and it quite honestly _did_ in her eyes. She glanced up at the Saiyan woman towering above her. Her name was Parsleigh, and as the Champion of Time, she could pull a few strings, right? 

“You were late and that is final,” Parsleigh droned, folding her thick arms over her chest and glowering down at the groveling girl at her feet. Her stony features twisted into an expression of disgust. “Come on. You are a Saiyan, have some dignity. You missed the ceremony and thus missed your chance. Now you must retake the exams just like everyone else who missed the ceremony today.”

Kole ground her teeth as her superior spoke. Though she held her tongue, it was only a matter of time before she snapped and said something she might regret. Thankfully for the young Saiyan, the Gods seemed to be on her side. 

“Aw, Parsleigh, I’m sure we can bend the rules just this once!” Chirped the Supreme Kai of Time. “After all, _I_ made them.” Parsleigh’s expression faltered for a moment before she turned to face the small Kai. 

“Ah! Supreme Kai of Time.” Parsleigh acknowledged the goddess with a curt bow. “My apologies, I didn’t know you would be making an appearance.”

The Kai giggled. “Come on, Parsleigh, you don’t have to be so formal,” she said cheerfully, giving the large woman a warm smile. Parsleigh jolted and straightened herself, lifting a hand to cover her face.

“Y-yes, Supreme Kai of Time..”

Kole sat back on her heels, completely speechless. Sure, she’d seen the Supreme Kai of Time plenty of times before during assemblies, but she could have never imagined how informal the Kai would be outside of any formal setting—especially with the walking example of formality that was Parsleigh. All the young Saiyan could do was sit and stare in awe at the spectacle.

Having given Parsleigh a friendly punch to the arm, the Supreme Kai of Time turned her attention to Kole, her gentle smile never leaving her face for a second. “You must be Kole. It’s so wonderful to meet you!” She greeted, folding her arms behind her back. “I saw your test scores— _very_ impressive! You scored higher than anyone else in your class, believe it or not!”

_Yeah, I believe it. I all but studied my tail off for that exam, of course I passed it._ “Uh, th-thank you.” 

“You really would fit in with the Patrol, Kole, you really would,” the Kai continued, “so I’m sure Parsleigh and I can pull a couple strings to squeeze you into a Squadron. Bear in mind, it’s a little unorthodox to have more than three members in a Squadron, but hey!” She clapped her hands. “I’m the Supreme Kai of Time, so I have the final say here, and I say to hell with orthodox!”

Parsleigh balked. “S-Supreme Kai of Time, are you really certain about all of this? Yes, she might have potential, but is that really worth bending the rules? There will be plenty more Cadets like her asking for second chances in the future—will you bend the rules for them as well?”

The Supreme Kai of Time nonchalantly waved the Saiyan off, much to Parsleigh’s chagrin. “Well, I suppose that’s future me’s problem,” she said, smiling at Parsleigh’s strangled noise of surprise. “Right now, I see a woman with some real potential to protect the flow of time.“ Crossing her arms, the Kai glanced up at Parsleigh. “If I recall, I saw the same potential in you and bent the rules to allow you to become the Champion of Time, despite you being from the past. Right?”

Parsleigh blinked, her one good eye widened in shock. “I... I suppose you’re right,” she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. Steeling her expression, she bowed once again in apology. “Forgive me for doubting you, Supreme Kai of Time.”

“Hey, hey!” The Kai chirped, cocking her brow. “What did I say about being so formal all the time!”

“Ah- forgive me.”

Kole shook herself out of her stupor. “Wait,” she began, finally rising to her feet, “so.. What does that mean? Am- am I being assigned to a Squadron, or..?”

The Supreme Kai of Time pulled her pouty gaze from Parsleigh to rest on Kole. She smiled and turned to face the young Saiyan woman, promptly placing her hands on her hips. “Of course you are!” She cheerfully said. Raising a godly finger, the Kai pointed to the still-stupefied Parsleigh. “And I assign you to Parsleigh’s Squadron!”

“Wait- _What_?”  
“Excuse me-?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew! three years in the making and I’d say it’s pretty worth it, huh? ive never really posted any of my recent writings online anywhere, so I’m a bit nervous but I’ve been really hyped to write out my Xenoverse ocs’ stories for a long time now! I hope you’ll have as much fun reading Kole and Co.’s escapades as I had writing them!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> [EDIT Feb 12 2019: Slah’s name is now Rubé because my dumbass found out there’s a vegetable called a kohlrabi so there’s that haha rip-]
> 
> -find more Xenoventures content and more @ www.tip-tophat.tumblr.com-


	2. THESE Are My Teammates?! Meet the Time Squadron No. 44!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the chaos of arriving late to the Assignment Ceremony and being assigned to Parsleigh’s existing Squadron, Kole is anxious to meet her new team members. However, it seems fate has a cruel joke planned out for the young Saiyan. Will all of Kole’s hopes and dreams of being a successful Time Patroller be dashed, or will everything work out in her favor? Find out in this chapter of Dragon Ball Xenoventures!

The flight over to the training grounds was by far the longest seven minutes Kole had ever experienced in her life. Had the circumstances been different, Kole would have been _totally_ stoked to begin her Time Patrol training—especially considering her mentor was the same legendary Saiyan warrior that defeated Demigra and saved Tokitoki City all those years ago. Ever since she came to live in Conton City, Kole prayed for the day to come that her role model would train her personally. Now...she wasn’t exactly sure that was the best idea.

Kole glanced at the silent Saiyan flying up ahead. Parsleigh hadn’t said a word since the Supreme Kai of Time assigned Kole to her Squadron. Kole wondered if she was angry—but of course, she didn’t dare press for an answer. Parsleigh was from Son Goku’s universe, and from what Kole heard through the grape vine, she didn’t want to incur the wrath of an elite Saiyan who used to exterminate planets for a living. 

_I don’t even wanna_ imagine _what she’d do to me if I pissed her off,_ Kole thought morbidly, tightly wrapping her arms around herself as her tail coiled around her leg. Despite not _wanting_ to think about it, Kole still pictured the large Saiyan woman tearing her limb from limb in vivid detail. 

Parsleigh’s deep voice thankfully pulled Kole’s attention away from the macabre just in the nick of time. “Your teammates already introduced themselves to one another at the ceremony. I believe they will be quite elated to find they will have another partner to spar with.”

Kole was thoroughly taken aback. Parsleigh didnt _sound_ angry in the slightest. Relaxing—albeit just a tad—Kole uncoiled her tail, allowing it to trail freely behind her. 

“I take it you’re wondering why I’m suddenly so calm about all of this?”

Swallowing, the younger Saiyan nodded, speeding up to fall in line beside Parsleigh. “Y-yeah, sorta?” She said, sheepishly rubbing at the back of her neck. “Sorry, it’s just—you’re not _mad_ that you’ll have to teach one extra Cadet? You didn’t look too happy ‘bout it when the Supreme Kai of Time just up and dumped me on you like that.”

Parsleigh was silent for a beat before she replied. “No, I’m not mad, although I’m not too pleased about it either. I’d prefer things to remain orderly and by the book. If it were up to me, you would be back in the Trainee Course.” Her cold gaze fell upon Kole, startling the hell out of the poor young Saiyan before softening. “But thankfully for you, I’m not the one who calls the shots. I do not let petty emotions get in the way of doing my job, so it’s best you don’t trouble yourself with constantly wondering when I’m angry or not.”

Kole made a mental note to thank Kami for blessing her twice in one day. “Sure, thanks for the tip,” she mused, knitting her brows as they touched down in the training grounds. “So, uh,” she clicked her tongue, glancing around, “where’s the others? You’d think I’d be sensin’ their energies by now.”

Parsleigh straightened her jacket sleeves, completely unconcerned with Kole’s question. Without looking up, she raised her voice and shouted, “Great job, you three! You all can successfully mask your energy signatures, just as I expected.” Stealing a glance at Kole, Parsleigh placed her hands on her hips and continued, “Come out and introduce yourselves to our new Squadron member.”

Kole shot her mentor an incredulous look. Was Parsleigh playing a prank on her? Grumbling, Kole scanned the surrounding rocks and debris, straining her eyes for _any_ evidence that her and Parsleigh weren’t the only ones there. She was so focused on finding her “supposed” teammates that she didn’t notice a pink figure stalking up behind her.

Frustrated, Kole growled out, “Is this some sort of a _joke_?” Her tail flicked angrily behind her as she turned around to stalk off—which is what she _would_ have done had she not run headfirst into the pink stranger’s soft belly.

“Hey- what the hell-“

Glancing upwards, Kole’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. There, floating above her was a chunky female Majin with the widest grin the Saiyan had ever seen. The Majin snickered at Kole’s astonished face and slowly flipped upside down, crossing her arms across her chest and sneakily squinting her round eyes. 

“You look funny,” she said, her head cocking far to the side with the flexibility of someone without any bones. Kole’s noise of surprise at that only made the Majin’s unnatural smile grow wider. “I wonder if you’d taste funny too..”

_Wh-what-?_

“Rikki!” 

Kole all but jumped out of her skin when a second, much deeper voice—but not deeper than Parsleigh’s—rang out across the field. Tilting her head upwards, she caught a glimpse of two more figures slowly descending through the air. As they got closer, Kole could make out that one of them, a woman with dark hair, was rummaging around her purse for something, and the other had all but tucked themself up into a tight ball. The second figure’s horns and tail were unmistakable, however: they totally were an Icejin.

_A Majin and an Icejin? Oh sweet Kami above.._

The Majin—named Rikki, as the human woman called her— turned her gaze to the two others and righted herself before eagerly zipping towards them. Kole watched in awe as the human gently patted Rikki’s head, causing the pink girl to giggle loudly and waggle her nubby tail and hair tendrils. Kole, being a fair distance away from the three, strained her ears to listen in on their conversation.

“Tee! I was wondering when you two would show up!” Rikki chirped, grabbing the other woman’s arm and hugging it to her chest. The tall woman, named Tee, just scoffed and bent down to nuzzle Rikki’s tendrils. Without another word, she pulled a large lollipop from her purse— _is that what she was looking for?_ —and held it out for the squealing Majin girl. “Oh! Cherry flavor! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank yo-“

Pulling her arm out of Rikki’s grasp, Tee expertly tore the wrapper off the lollipop and shoved the candy into Rikki’s mouth. Miraculously, the Majin instantly fell silent, not unlike a baby would with a pacifier. Pleased with the silence, Tee sighed and turned towards Kole and motioned her over. Gulping, Kole obliged. As she flew over to the three, she shot a glance over her shoulder at Parsleigh, who was—to Kole’s utter dismay—absently messing with her communicator. Had she even been paying attention?!

“Some diligent mentoring you’re doin’ there, teach,” Kole grumbled under her breath as she touched down near the others. Calming herself, Kole raised a hand in greeting. “Yo, I take it y’all’re my Squadron?”

Rikki silently suckled on her lollipop as Tee nodded. The small Icejin Kole noticed before was hiding themself behind Tee, shaking like a leaf. Kole dropped her hand and sighed, her tail falling limply to the ground. _Of course, it’s_ my _Squadron that’s full of weirdoes,_ she thought, a deep feeling of dread crawling up her spine.

“So, uh,” she tried again, perking her tail and ears, “my name’s Kole!” She placed her hands on her hips and fixed her eyes on the Majin. “Your name is Rikki, yeah? I heard the tall one call out your name earlier.”

For the first time in three whole minutes, Rikki pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and grinned her Cheshire grin. “Yep!” She squeaked, blinking slowly at the Saiyan as she continued licking at her candy.

“...ok,” Kole said, slowly shifting her gaze up towards Tee. “So, uh, mind tellin’ me your names too? We kinda...have to _know_ each other if we wanna be a good team.”

Before Tee could respond, Rikki popped the lollipop out of her mouth and chirped out a quick, “That’s Tee! She’s an android and she’s my girlfriend!” before falling silent once again. Tee seemed to visibly bristle at the mention of her being an android and tugged at one of Rikki’s head tendrils.

_Android?_

“Hey,” She hissed at the unfazed Majin, “you don’t blurt that out to just anyone, Rikki! Saying something like that might make folks nervous!”

“Sorryy~!”

Tee sighed and released Rikki, lifting her hands up to brush her bangs out of her face. “Yeah.. I’m an android—though the more _accurate_ term is ‘cyborg’—but don’t be alarmed, alright? In my universe, cybernetics is all the rage. Everyone back home has them.”

_Oh, thank Kami._

“Ok, I see what you’re sayin’,” Kole mused, shifting her eyes down to the Icejin. As she met his eyes, the poor guy visibly jumped and ducked even further behind Tee. “So, what’s your name, Pipsqueak?”

“Ah-ah-Artic-ck..” He chattered, poking his head out of Tee’s long hair. “Muh-my name is Ah-Artic.”

Kole nodded, her tail curling behind her. “Okay, okay. So you three are Rikki, Tee, and Artic—Gotcha. I’m glad-“ Kole’s words caught in her throat. Shaking her head, she scratched her temple. “Excuse me, sorry, but _what_ in Kami’s name are you wearing, Artic?”

The Icejin let out a tiny “eep!” and ducked behind Tee once again. “It-it’s nuh-nothing!”

Clicking her tongue, Tee stretched her long legs and took a _massive_ step to the side, exposing the poor little Artic. Now in full view, the Icejin’s outfit was unmistakable. The jeans? The yellow shirt?

“Are you... Are those Piccolo’s clothes?”

Artic squealed and hurriedly covered the purple-lettered “POSTBOY” plastered across his chest. If he was shaking like a leaf before, he was shaking like a whole tree in a hurricane now.

“D-dont laugh! I really luh-look up to Mr Piccolo, okay-y?” Artic explained through chattering teeth. “And—I didn’t think we’d be t-training today, so I juh-just threw on wuh-whatever I h-had..”

Normally, Kole would laugh at a pitiful display like this, but she restrained herself when she saw tears beginning to prick at the Icejin’s eyes. She set her jaw and knit her brows— _this_ was what the rest of the terrible Freeza’s race was like? _Maybe Freeza really was a special case. That, or Artic’s from a universe where all the Icejins are huge babies, I dunno._

Quirking her ears back, Kole turned and greeted Parsleigh with a single brow raise. “Oh, so she remembers,” she mumbled, low enough for no one else but her to hear. Raising her voice louder, she said, “Are you sure you ain’t pranking me? You said you hand-picked these guys yourself, but they don’t look like much to me—“ flipping around to face the others, she added, “—no offense.”

“None taken!” Rikki chirped before returning to her lollipop.

Parsleigh only shook her head and smiled slightly. “No, none of this is a prank, Kole,” she said, her eye glittering with mirth. Placing a large hand on Kole’s shoulder, the older Saiyan turned her around and gestured to Rikki, Artic, and Tee.

“Kole, meet your official Squadron. Welcome to the Time Patrol.”

Kole dropped her shoulders and groaned. Deep down inside, she hoped this was all a terrible dream and she’d wake up in time to get assigned to a _real_ Squadron. But no, no it seemed the universes had it out for her in the worst of ways. The Saiyan only hoped her new Squad of weirdoes wouldn’t end up getting them all killed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew that took way longer than I thought it would! I had to write at least three drafts for this chapter because none of them felt /right/, you know? Anyways! We finally met Kole’s team—and don’t worry, their friendships might have started out rocky, but trust me when I say these four (plus Parsleigh) will get even closer in later chapters!
> 
> Also, I’ve created a Twitter for all your Xenoventures and DBZ needs! Go follow me @dbxenoventures on twitter for more exclusive Xenoventures content and art and the occasional picture of my pets svshjsjgjsgskb
> 
> Kudos and Comments are extremely appreciated! I’ll catch y’all in the next installment!


End file.
